Valentines Gift
by Ches Green
Summary: CrissColfer Valentines Day One Shot. Rated M. Smutty. Fluffy.


"I know we've only been together a little while and we said we wouldn't but I couldn't resist…" Darren mumbled, fluttering his eyelashes and shoving the neatly wrapped present in Chris' direction.

"Oh, sweetie, I knew you would cave!"

Chris snatched the gift from Darren's hand with a quick grin that Darren didn't miss. "Saw that! You _wanted_ a gift!" he yelled, shifting a little on the arm of the couch.

Chris pulled him down onto the couch in one swift motion and curled his feet up underneath Darren's legs. The intertwined their fingers, Chris sighing a little as he glanced towards the clock. "We have to go, we're shooting in five.." he whispered, running his free hand up and down Darren's arm.

"I know", he replied, "so you have to open your gift quickly so I can sneak out to save us both appearing together again".

"I hate that we have to keep this secret. They're our friends" Chris stated, his bottom lip pouting a little.

Darren pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around Chris' torso and gently squeezing his arm. "I'm sorry, I really am. But you know what happened last time. Someone took a photo of us and it ended up where?" he asked, poking Chris' cheek and titling his head towards him.

"Online", he answered, frowning and Darren after realising he was right.

"One day, Chris. One day" he said, leaning in to gently kiss him.

"Mmmmm, kay" Chris replied, pressing into the kiss a little more.

Darren felt Chris' body un-tense as he let out a soft moan. He wanted nothing more than to show him how much he loved him, right there and then on the couch in Chris' trailer. Chris was the one with no will power, he would take the risk. Darren however, knew how much they needed to keep this secret. He showered Chris' neck with little kisses before pulling away from him, much to Chris' dismay. He tugged at Darren's collar, pouting as always when he wasn't getting what he wanted. "Cool it, handsome, I _really_ have to go…" he said, stroking a thumb across Chris' cheek, "besides, if you tug on that collar any harder, Blaine is gonna look suspiciously ruffled in his next scene with Finn. And no-one wants those rumours to start".

"Oh, I totally ship it" Chris guffawed, finally releasing his grip on Darren.

"Uh huh, thanks" Darren said, placing the gift into Chris' hands once again, "Go on…"

Chris took the package slowly from Darren's grip, a smile spreading across his face. For a minute, the thought crossed his mind that maybe this was another one of Darren's jokes. Perhaps a giant spider or a 2Pac album would be inside. _Build my hopes up for nothing, _he thought.

"Chris?" Darren asked, worried about the concerned look that had overtaken his happy face.

Chris snapped out of his daydream, shaking his head and laughing at himself. "Sorry sweetie, just wondering about what tricks you'd been up to with this" he said, shaking the gift in his hands.

Darren chuckled at his response. "Don't be silly, this one's just for you" he said, moving his eyes to meet Chris'.

As Chris opened the lid of the red velvet box, he carefully untied the black ribbon with the white hearts that was wrapped around the even smaller box inside. He looked puzzled, the box was awfully small. _Shit, he's going to propose!_

He shook the little red box. Nothing.

Darren's face looked nervous, which made Chris even more nervous himself. He took a deep breath and opened the box slowly, staring at the contents through squinted eyes. Two pieces of, _something_ caught his eye and he let out a sigh of relief. No way he'd get him TWO rings. "Shoulda seen your face" Darren whispered in his ear, "_hilarious!_".

Chris gasped in shock, smacking Darren gently across the shoulder. "See! I _knew_ you'd trick me in some way!" he half yelled.

"Awwww, come on it was funny" Darren said, pulling Chris closer and pouting in his face, "plus, there is an actual present so HA".

Looking back at the little box, Chris noticed 2 small charms. The first, a tiny can of Diet Coke. The second, a tiny pair of pink sunglasses. Puzzled, he looked up at Darren and raised his eyebrows. "They're cufflinks" he said, looking somewhat put out.

"Oh!" Chris exclaimed, "I see. Awwww sweetie they're perfect. I love them."

"I'm glad. And, I know you can't exactly wear them out in public, but you can wear them when I take you to dinner tonight. It's exclusive, no one will see us."

He smiled as Chris snuggled into his chest, pleased with himself for picking such a good gift. "Perfect", Chris whispered, kissing Darren's collar bone gently.

Goosebumps ran down Darren's arm, across his torso and, everywhere, it felt. He found himself tugging at Chris' clothes, laughing to himself at the irony of his earlier statement.

"So this dinner", Chris began, stretching up to meet Darren's gaze, "it's one course, right?"

Darren tilted his head to express his confusion.

"Because I know what you'll be having for desert" he mumbled into Darren's chest as he kissed his way down towards his waistband.

Darren let a slight moan slip through his lips, expressing his substantial desire for him. Chris responded forcefully, throwing himself back onto Darren's chest and kissing him passionately. Their hands wandered, Chris' finding Darren's firm ass, and Darren's gently caressing every part of Chris' body. The pair rocked, closing any gap between them, gasping a little in between breaths. Darren felt a rush of excitement build up inside him, moaning again as Chris nibbled on his earlobe. "God, Dare, I _need_ you…" Chris growled, grabbing for Darren's belt buckle.

"Mhhhmmmm" was all the answer Darren could muster, trying to resist the urge to join Chris in the undressing.

"C'mon…" Chris begged, pulling Darren's face down to his.

The idea of being with Chris in _that_ way, right there in his trailer, it felt exhilarating to Darren. Despite the risks, the chance of being found out, he just couldn't help himself anymore. He grabbed at Chris' hair with one hand, while tugging at his pants with the other. Chris sighed into Darren's ear and ran his hand across Darren's. They made swift movements, each undoing the other's pants and removing shirts. "Careful with that shirt, Blaine's quite particular", Darren teased.

"Oh come here you, "Chris cried, reaching out to remove Darren's boxers.

A cheeky smile on his lips, Chris shifted his weight to one side of his body and quickly removed his boxers too. Darren leaned away from him for just a moment, taking in every part of Chris' body. "God, you're so beautiful" he whispered, stroking Chris' stomach with his thumb.

Chris blushed and kissed Darren gently then, heading downwards, he kissed every inch of his body. He teased his way across Darren's hip bone, stopping in between kisses to laugh at his stifled moans. Once he felt he'd made Darren wait long enough, Chris bent down and started to run his tongue along the inside of Darren's leg. The closer he got to his crotch, the more Darren's body tensed. "God, Chris, just fuck me. I _need_ you to take me right now" he pleaded, pushing Chris' head down towards his crotch.

Chris obeyed, taking the whole of Darren into his mouth. He slowly built up a rhythm, picking up pace in time with the rocks of Darren's hips. Both moaned and sighed with pleasure as Darren started shifting his position in want of returning the favour. He pushed Chris off him, rolling over to sit on his lap. Slowly, he worked his way down Chris' torso with kisses, just as he had done to him. When he reached Chris' hip bone he paused briefly, waiting for the gasp of air he knew was coming. Chris performed just as expected, gasping and tugging at Darren's waist, pulling him closer.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?" Chris asked, "what is it, Dare?"

Darren stared at Chris confused. "What? I didn't say anything" he replied, sitting up.

"Chris?" a voice from outside called, getting louder this time.

"Shit!" they both cried, rushing to get off the couch and find their clothes.

There was a knock on the trailer door. Chris froze momentarily, shrugging his shoulders and staring at Darren wide eyed.

Darren rushed to bundle up all of his clothes and dive into the small bathroom in the corner of the trailer. He stumbled halfway on Brian's bed. The cat poked his head out, a look on his face of complete annoyance. Darren rolled his eyes, dipped his imaginary hat in apology towards Brian and closed the door behind him.

There was another knock on the door, followed by someone calling Chris' name again. "Just coming" he called out.

He heard Darren snigger at his reply through the door, and coughed through his own laughter. "Just getting dressed! I'll meet you there!".

When he could no longer hear footsteps walking away from his trailer, Chris finally relaxed a little and started dressing. Darren popped his head out of the bathroom door, checking that the coast was clear. He has gotten dressed in hiding, and stopped to admire the view on his way to the door. Chris was bending over to reach his pants when Darren coughed, causing him to jump and drop his pants again. "I better go" Darren said quietly, looking apologetically at Chris.

"Okay. Thank you so much for my gift, they're beautiful. I'll wear them proudly tonight. And during desert if you're lucky" he giggled, winking at Darren.

"S'alright" he replied, kissing Chris briefly on the shoulder before heading for the door, "plus, don't wear those tonight, I don't want you wearing _anything_. I'll see you later".

Chris blushed again, waving childishly as Darren went to leave. He followed him round to the door, smiling at him without even meaning too. "Oh and Dare?" he called out at the last minute.

Darren swung back round through the door, leaning in a little in a way that showed off his arms. Chris took a moment to let his heart settle down and finally said what he'd been waiting this whole time to say. "Happy Valentine's Day".

Darren smiled at Chris one final time before disappearing out of view. Okay, they'd see each other again on set in two minutes, but they both knew it wasn't the same. Nothing could beat spending time with the person Chris loved. Nothing.


End file.
